Human biological data includes a facial feature, a fingerprint feature, a palmprint feature, a retinal feature, a skeletal feature, a heartbeat feature, etc., possessing characteristics that are strongly personalized and difficult to be imitated. Therefore, based on human biological data, operations, such as fast and secure account login and information interaction, can be implemented by directly scanning human biological data of a user, without the need of the user to record information such as an account, a password, etc.